The Not So Nice Guy
by MidnightLore
Summary: Rick has been enamored with Cliff ever since he saw the man, but he would have to admit, Cliff's nothing like he expected.


Just another normal day in the quiet hub known as Mineral Town. Outside, the sun was shining high overhead. The sounds of familiar farm animals could be heard, as well as the echo of the gentle breeze that could only sound on calm days such as this.

A young man stepped out of his family's farmhouse, carrying a basket full of fresh eggs. His golden hair tumbled to his shoulders, bangs flowing almost to his round-rimmed glasses. He wore a simple green and brown outfit, covered by a blue work apron. His amber eyes shined in the sun as he wiped his brow and started off for his destination.

"Rick, where are you going?" A bubbly, pink haired girl poked her head around the door, looking at the boy with bright eyes.

"Poupori, you know I go to the Church every Saturday to deliver eggs. Where has your mind been lately?" Rick sighed. He knew where it had been, wrapped around that no-good Kai.

"Whoooooops! I guess I forgot!" She skipped around to her brother's side, her red dress flowing behind her. "Or...I think it's because of that new fellow that stays at the church!"

"W-What makes you say a thing like that?" Rick stuttered. He hoped to God he wasn't blushing.

"I've gone with you a couple times before. I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you!"

Rick turned to avoid Poupori's gaze. "Looks...at me?"

"Yeah! He smiles at you ever so sweetly, just like he does to everyone!"

Rick nearly choked; Poupori could really hit the nail on the head when she wasn't being careful. He had to admit, he admired that boy, his simple looks and gentle air. But he never got the chance to talk to him. He didn't even know his name, just that smile. Though, Rick believed that maybe he was smiling at him differently than all the others.

"Well, see you, sis."

"Okay!" Poupori waved as she turned to head in the opposite direction down the street.

"Hey! Stay away from that Kai guy!" Rick called after his little sister, a hundred percent sure of where she was heading off to.

Poupori stuck out her tongue. "Party pooper!"

/~/

"There you are, Pastor Carter. A dozen of our freshest eggs." Rick smiled and handed the basket to the older gentleman. He had been looking over his new sermon when Rick walked in. Carter gave Rick a pat on his shoulder and returned a smile just as sweet.

"Thank you, Rick. May the Harvest Goddess be with you and your family." The door behind the podium suddenly swung open, catching the attention of both men. Rick felt a full on blush coming on, as Carter just waved happily. "Oh, hello Cliff!"

The taller man man closed the door behind him and turned toward the two. His dark brown hair was tied back into a neat ponytail, bangs tumbling across his forehead. He wore a simple vest that matched his hair in color, as well as his eyes, and some dirtied light brown pants. Those same eyes seemed to gleam with a passion and mystery all their own, no help from the sun.

Carter spoke again. "I don't think you two have ever been properly introduced. Rick, this is Cliff. He's relatively new in town, but you've seen him before. Cliff, this is Rick from the Poultry farm."

Cliff gave a soft smile and waved. Rick felt his heart jump at the sight of the man's smile again. He knew this time was different than the other smiles. Rick waved back and Cliff headed for the door. Once he left, Rick gave a heavy sigh, as if he were holding his breath.

Carter looked at the boy. "Is there something wrong, Rick?"

Rick nearly jumped out of his skin. "N-Nothing! I'll see you later, Pastor! I'll c-come by to pick up the basket later!" He said quickly as he ran out of the church with new-found speed.

Once he was outside, Rick leaned against the wall and let out another sigh.

"Cliff...His name is Cliff..."

/~/

That night, Doug's Bar and Inn was just as lively and welcoming as any night, filled with good friends, good food, and good times. Rick was seated at the bar, enjoying a drink with his good friend, Karen. They usually sat and watched the different travelers come into the bar, Doug busy as ever booking rooms and cooking meals.

"So, have you talked to him yet?" Karen asked as she sipped her drink. "You've had that dreamy look ever since you learned his name."

Rick looked down at his glass. He always confided in Karen; she could always keep a secret and give the best advice. Though, he always felt awkward talking about Cliff with her...

"No, not yet."

"Well, what are you wait-"

"Hey, Rick!" Doug turned to the two, phone in one hand and a pen in the other as he took down orders. He slid a rather large box toward Rick and pointed upstairs. "Mind taking that to Ann for me? I've got my hands full here..." He didn't give the blond a chance to respond before turning right back to his work.

Rick set his glass down and grabbed the box. "Doug and Ann always work so hard." Karen nodded in agreement as the boy headed upstairs.

/~/

"Ann? Heeeey! Where are you?" Rick called out, struggling with the box as he tried to wiggle his glasses back in place. He set the box down next to a door and leaned against the wall. Rick wasn't really the type for heavy lifting.

Situated against the wall, the blond started to hear faint noises coming from one of the rooms. The door was cracked slightly, and Rick could hear a soft panting. "Hm, Ann must be taking a break from cleaning." Rick chuckled as he peeked into the room. His heart skipped two beats at just how wrong he had been.

"A-Ahh...Haa..."

Laying on the ruffled sheets was a half naked Cliff, one hand wrapped around his length while the other pinched and played with his perk nipples. His face was flushed, brow painted with a thin layer of sweat as precum dripped over his fingers. The brunette's body was positively stunning without his vest. His chest was broad and well built, tanned some showing that he worked outdoors often. Cliff's usually neat ponytail was undone, and his hair hung loosely down to his shoulders.

Rick couldn't take his eyes off of the sight. His whole body shivered along with Cliff's. Every time Cliff moaned, Rick would copy his lips. He couldn't help but think what it would be like for that man to touch him like..._that._

Cliff's hand moved faster, and with a final jerk of his hips, burning white liquid shot out and coated the brunette's sweaty chest and hand. The man's head turned every which way as he let out a deep moan. Huffing, his eyes turned to the door, and saw a figure standing there.

The last thing he saw was a flash of hay-colored hair disappear into the shadows.

Rick slid to the floor, leaning back against the wall and hugging his legs to his chest. He couldn't believe he had just stood there and invaded that man's privacy! The blond became even more nervous when he heard footsteps. He decided he should just get up and leave. Quickly! Rick stood up, but that was the only thing his legs would let him do. He couldn't run.

Cliff cleared his throat, and Rick turned around to come face to face with his imminent demise. He stood in the doorway, bangs sticking to his forehead as his chest was still covered in white. His pants hung loosely, his entire body a light shade of pink. God if the man didn't look positively gorgeous.

"You're the one from the church...Rick?"

Rick didn't know what to say. He figured his face was a deep shade of red. He opened his mouth slowly, trying to pry his eyes away from the dripping chest, and finally managed to utter a response.

"I-I'm so sorry! I mean, I w-w-was looking for Ann...and I...I thought it was her in there. N-Not that I was thinking she was doing t-that! I just thought she was...was huffing from working so hard. N-Not that I was listening! I didn't h-hear any—mmph!"

Rick's rambling was stopped dead by the soft, strong grasp of Cliff's lips. His arm was wrapped around the blond's waist, pulling him close as the brunette's growing bulge pressed against Rick's side. Rick's eyes were wide open, surprised at how smooth and forceful Cliff's lips were against his own, and even more so when he felt Cliff's tongue trail over them. The blond gasped softly, allowing Cliff's tongue to slip past the reddened lips and explore Rick's mouth. Shaking, Rick grabbed Cliff's shoulder, pulling himself up to get more of the brunette. Cliff stood a good three inches taller than Rick, but neither seemed to mind the difference, as Rick burrowed his fingers into the skin.

They broke apart, each huffing softly and trying to catch their breath. Without saying a word, Cliff slipped both arms under Rick and scooped him up in his arms, earning a frightened squeak from the blond. He carried Rick inside his room, kicking the door shut behind him and carefully laying Rick onto his bed.

Blushing wildly, Rick stared up at Cliff with wide eyes, and nearly yelped when the brunette slowly slid over top of him. Cliff's hands trailed up Rick's arms until they grabbed his wrists and pinned them down, all the while the larger man sporting a grin.

"C-Cliff! What are you d-doing..?" Rick stuttered.

"It's simple." Cliff said; Rick realizing just how deep the brunette's voice was. Cliff released the man's wrists and wrapped his arms around Rick, cum from his chest dirtying Rick's pristine blue apron. He cupped Rick's chin gently, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I've admired you for quite some time; the subtle swaying of your hair and hips as you walk, the shimmer of your eyes, even the way your lips move effortlessly while you talk. I'm absolutely smitten with you, and I can tell you're the same way."

God, Rick nearly moaned out at those words. The man's voice flowed like water and felt like silk in his ears. He barely noticed when Cliff started grinding his hips, and _did_ let out a groan full of shock and pleasure. The blond heard Cliff chuckle, and he bit his lip in embarrassment, knowing too well that Cliff could feel the stiff bulge through the fabric.

Cliff continued to purr sweet nothings into Rick's ear as his hands slid down to undo the knot of the apron, even going as far as to trail his tongue over the rim, sending the other mewling. Cliff slid the apron over the blond's head and tossed it to the floor. Rick knew this was really happening now.

"You don't know how I've wanted to caress you...like this." Cliff whispered, his hand running up and down the blond's side at a slow pace. "To feel the heat of your body, and to make it match mine."

Rick arched his back, shivers shooting through him. "C-Cliff..." Every touch and every word made the smaller man wish for more, so much more. In his wildest dreams, Rick never would have imagined the shy, simple newcomer would be this _passionate_, this _loving._

Cliff looked into Rick's eyes and smiled. Pressing his lips gently to the man's nose, Cliff then dragged his tongue across the bridge until he came to Rick's glasses. He hooked the glasses with his tongue and pulled them off, holding them in his mouth like a proud puppy dog. Rick couldn't help but laugh softly, his face still twenty shades of red.

Cliff set the glasses on the nightstand beside the bed. "Have you done this before?" He asked without hesitation.

Rick, however, wasn't so quick to answer. He bit his lip and turned away. "Mmhm..."

"Then this will be fun." The brunette gave a half smile, seeing Rick's signs but choosing to ignore them. "Though I should tell you, I love to go slow."

/~/

**A/N: Hello everyone~ Tis Midnight Lore**

**With a fic I created for my friend Katie, to usher her into yaoi**

**Just to let you know, I'm still working on Challenge! I haven't given up ^^**

**So stay tuned~ **

**Dedicated to Katie, Nicole and Amanda**


End file.
